Scarlet Awakening
by Twix3780
Summary: Sixty-Five-Million-Years after his crash on Earth, Keeper is searching for the eleven lost Energems. He finds the scarlet gem in the hands of a young child, who is under attack by an adversary he thought had been destroyed epochs ago. (Complete!)


**Category:** TV Show » Power Rangers

 **Author:** Twix3780

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** Fiction T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.

* * *

"Kitty,"

Fury roared in anger and raised his sword above his head. He swung it down at the small child before him and was stunned when it bounced back. The child giggled harmlessly as a clear bubble formed around her, whilst the gem in her hand burned brightly.

"That's mine!" Fury growled. "Hand it over."

The child curled her hand into her chest and lifted her blue eyes to meet Fury's manic glare. The view was blurred because of the bubble but she could see him. "Mine," she said, innocently.

Stomping his feet in agitation, Fury reached out to grab the child, hoping that his claws would break the protective bubble, but the second they came in contact with its surface, Fury felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"What is happening?!" he bellowed, agonisingly as he was immediately lifted off of his feet.

The child watched, helplessly. Her eyes wide in fear as unshed tears of mystified her gaze. Her hands shook and she cried out for the pain to stop. Suddenly the terror stopped, and Fury landed in a crumpled mess on the floor.

He shook himself off, rage and irritation radiating off of him as he regained his footing, and turned his attention back to the child. "You!" he spat, pointing a claw at her again. "You did this to me!"

"But… I…" the child fumbled. She was only five-years-old, how could she possibly have been involved in whatever had just happened?

"Give me the gem, and I'll end your pitiful existence swiftly," Fury snarled.

The girl, still trapped inside the bubble, took a terrified step backward. Her hand still clutching around the pretty, sparkly gem.

"I said give it to me!" Fury roared.

"Fury!"

A figure jumped over the child and landed between her and Fury, blocking the monster's path. The monster known as Fury took a hesitant step backward.

"Keeper," Fury hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're alive."

"Leave, now," Keeper said, raising his staff. "Or feel my wrath."

Fury scoffed but, as if realising that he couldn't match Keeper's power, stood down, lowering his sword to his side. He snarled at the child as she peered out from behind Keeper, the protective bubble still keeping her from him.

"You can't protect her forever, Keeper," Fury swore. "I will get what is mine. One way or another." He raised his sword one last time, but instead of attacking with it, he slashed it at the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.

Keeper sighed and waited. He knew Fury better than Fury knew himself and had been tricked by the monster on many occasions before. Once satisfied that the Oni wasn't going to return for a sneak attack, Keeper turned to the small child behind her and knelt before her.

The bubble disappeared.

Still clutching the gem, the small child looked up at Keeper with a look of innocent curiosity. Slowly she raised her hand and run her fingers over his face, feeling the rough scales against her skin.

Keeper chuckled as she pulled back. He pointed at her hand, and the child opened it to reveal the gem in her palm. "You are not safe," he said, hoping she would understand.

"Pretty," the child said.

"Yes," Keeper nodded. "But dangerous."

The child blinked.

Keeper reached for the gem. Instantly, the child pulled back, her hand curling into a fist again. "Mine," she said.

Keeper sighed. He should've guessed that the child would be stubborn in parting with the energem. She didn't, after all, realise the danger that came with it. To her, it was just a pretty rock that she had found. But given the many years, he had been on Earth, watching and hiding from the humans that no dominated, he had learned one thing. Children of this age believed many things were theirs.

"Scary," Keeper said, pointing at the gem again.

The child shook her head. "Pretty," she insisted.

Hesitating, Keeper finally nodded. "Okay," he said, more to himself than her. It was obvious that he was not getting the gem from her, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect her from harm. He wouldn't have put it past Fury to attack again after this encounter, maybe he expected Keeper to just leave the child in possession of the gem and disappear? It was something he would have done, but Fury was evil, whilst Keeper was not.

No, Keeper would stay with the child for as long as possible. Watching her, protecting her, assuring her that she was safe.

Yes, that is what he would do. No one had to know of his existence, he could protect her from afar. At least until she was old enough to protect herself.

Nodding in agreement with his thoughts, Keeper looked back at the child and pointed at himself. "My name is Keeper," he said. "What is yours?"

The child cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Adelaide."

* * *

 **Part of the Adelaide McMillain series.**

 **Reviews, Favourites, and Alerts are welcome.**

 **~Twix3780**


End file.
